Uncle's Little Girl
by Mori15
Summary: Kakashi discovers that his older sister is dead, and must now take on the toughest mission yet...raising a ten year old girl! But every Uncle needs an Auntie, so who will it be? KakaX? M cuz I have no idea what's goanna happen!
1. What Hurts The Most

This story has been buzzing around my head for weeks! I will be updating my Sai Hinata story, but I'm still muddling around for what to happen next. But don't worry!! "CAT TAILS AND PAINT BRUSHES" WILLL BE UPDATED! So, until then, enjoy this heartfelt story where Kakashi learns what it means to be and uncle, brother, and a father. I do not own Naruto, if I did...why the hell would I be here?!

* * *

Kakashi sat comfortably up in a tree, enjoying the latest edition of Icha Icha, while his students slaved over training. They were supposed to be trying to catch Pakkun, and bring him back to him. However, the task was easier said than done… 

"Pakkun! Get back here!" Naruto yelled, as the small dog started running around the base of a tree with Naruto after him. After a while he stopped, but Naruto obviously had yet to notice. "I can't catch him guys!" Naruto yelled, trying to catch his breath.

"Idiot…" Sasuke mumbled, seeing the baka still chase nothing.

"I got him!" Sakura yelled, holding the tiny dog tight in her grasp. Pakkun gave her hair a sniff, and licked the side of her head with a big slobbery kiss. "AHHHHHH!" Sakura shrieked, dropping the dog.

Naruto collapsed in laughter, seeing Sakura's hair stick up from the side, covered in what looked like gel, but as really saliva.

Just as Sakura was about to sock Naruto in the jaw, there was a poof in the center of the training field. Kakashi looked up from his book to see Iruka standing there, only to be glomped by a certain hyper active blonde.

"IRUKA SENSAI!" Naruto cheered happily, Iruka however, seemed not in the mood.

"Kakashi, the Hokage needs to see you. _**Now**_." he said, his voice sounding slightly horse and putting extra emphasis on the word now.

"What does he need me for now?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone. For another mission? Yeah, that was most likely it…

"Kakashi _please_!" Iruka was all but pleading at this point. Kakashi sighed, and hopped down from the tree, now standing in front of what he realized was a very pale Iruka. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were circled around, interested at what could make their old teacher sound so desperate.

"Honestly dolphin-kun, what's this all about?" Kakashi asked, his book tapping against his side as he waited for a response.

Iruka looked at the jonin for a moment, swallowed, then rasped "It's Kanna…"

There was a thump as Kakashi's book hit the ground. His one visible eye was wide, unfocused to all around him.

"Kakashi sensei, who's Kanna?" Sakura asked him, seeing her teacher's stunned look.

"Kanna….is Kakashi sensei's older sister…" Iruka had his head bowed, a shadow casted over his face.

* * *

Kakashi stood outside the Hokage's office, feeling as if he wouldn't be able to get up if he sat down. He felt numb, _'Kanna…big sis…'_ he thought, the only thing that didn't feel dead, his mind. But, even that seemed cold. 

_**Flashback**_

_**"Kakashi Hatake! Get your little Ass over here!" Kanna's hair blew behind her, now bright pink from a prank played by him and Obito.**_

_**Kakashi and Obito just laughed, running from the clutches of his big sister. Until they ran smack into his dad, who looked at them quizzically.**_

_**"What did you two do now?" he asked exasperated. Kanna then ran in with her bubble gum hair, and dad just laughed, much to the frustration of his teenage daughter.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Kakashi could feel himself shaking, trembling with unshed tears. Whether sad or happy that he finally saw his sister, he wasn't sure. One thing he was for sure, was that he hadn't wanted to meet his sister again like this, not de-

"Kakashi." He looked up from the ground to see the wrinkled face of old man Hokage. He looked at Kakashi with pity in his eyes. As if he could see every ounce of pain that was shredding through his chest. "I'm sorry…"

Kakashi just nodded, which was little more than a quick jerk of his head. As ninja he could never show weakness, but dammit! He was only a man! Lord Hokage pulled a letter from an inside pocket and handed it to him. "It was found with the body, it's addressed to you."

Kakashi hesitated, but received an encouraging nod from the old man. He carefully opened the letter and read the contents.

**Dear Little Brother,**

**I hope your well, personally I'm just fine. Ryono and I are eagerly expecting the newest member of our family, I'm hoping it's a girl but I think Ryo's praying for a boy. Sometimes I wonder how I ever fell in love with the man! Anyway, I'm hoping that you'll come visit us after the birth; I know you'd love to see your new niece or nephew. Let's just hope you grow the balls to finally find yourself a girl! What's and uncle without an-**

Kakashi closed his eyes, he couldn't read on. The pain now felt doubled. Not only had he lost Kanna, but also her child…her unborn child….

"This letter was written over ten years ago, her husband must have convinced her not to send it." Hokage said, watching Kakashi's face.

"No…" Kakashi rasped, "Kanna…always forgot things…all the time…"

The old man was silent for a second, then said "Come with me Hatake, there's something you need to see."

Kakashi did as he was told, and followed down the hall, until they came to what he recognized as an interrogation room. "Lord Hokage-"

"Kakashi, I'd like you to meet someone." The old, man opened the door, to reveal a little girl sitting with a member of the anbu black opps.

"Oh Kami…she had a girl…"

* * *

Mori: I hope you guys liked it! If I don't have school tomarrow, or if I find time this weekend, I'll add the next chapter.

Kakashi: **sniff **it's so sad...**sniff**

Mori: Don't cry Kashi! I'm sure Naruto will help you with the bundle of joy!

Kakashi: OO is that supposed to make me feel better?

Mori:...I don't know...

Lee: Mori chan! When are we going to have our baby?!

Mori: WHAT?!

Kakashi: Your exspecting Mori chan!? How nice

Mori: Wait! I am?!

Lee: Oh, that's right, we still have to make the baby! **glomps Mori**

Mori: AHHHH! Please review! And help me my precius readers! I'm too young to have kids TT

Lee: Mori chan!!!

Mori: EEP!

Kakashi: Hehe...Let's leave themt oo it shall we?


	2. Ojisan

Well, nothing back from the first chapter yet, but that won't stop me! heroic pose So now, let us continue from where we left off!

I do not own Naruto…dammit…

* * *

Kakashi stood there, looking at the little silver haired girl sitting in the chair. She looked like a tiny version of his sister; then again, she was Kanna's daughter… 

"Kakashi, I'd like you to meet Rini, your niece." Lord Hokage said, gesturing to the still silent child. She looked up at the two men, clutching what looked like a stuffed bunny to her chest. Her dark eyes staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to say, what could you say to a ten year old who had just lost both parents? _'Hello, I'm your uncle, your dead mommy's little brother.'_

"Rini" Lord Hokage said, don't you want to say hello to your uncle Kakashi?" he asked in a soft voice. Rini just buried her head into her bunny and shook her head. The old man just looked at her with pity. "She hasn't said much since she arrived."

Kakashi took a few steps forward, and kneeled down so he was eye level with the little girl. She sniffed and looked up at him. "Hey…" he said petting her short silvery hair, "Aren't you happy to see me?" he gave her an eye crease in an attempt to seem friendly. Rini reached out a tentative hand and touched the spot on his mask where his lips were covered. She gave his a weak smile, and Kakashi just chuckled.

Kakashi stood up, and addressed the Hokage. "I'll be taking her with me, where are her things?" Kakashi asked, earning him a small grin from the old man. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and felt a small hand take his. He looked down and saw Rini holding onto his large hand with her smaller one.

* * *

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment, Rini's bags under one arm and his niece asleep on his back. Her silvery bangs fell over her closed eyes and Kakashi just smiled. He set her bags down and set her down onto the couch, watching her curl into a ball and clutch her bunny. Kakashi smiled, and wandered into his room. 

The apartment wasn't that big, it ha d a bathroom, bedroom, and living room connected to the kitchen. The bedroom, however, was the largest part. His king size bed sat against the wall, right next to his bookshelf if Icha Icha. A dresser sat next to the door, and next to that was a closet. Kakashi reached up to the higher part and pulled down an extra blanket and pillow. He then went back to the living room and tucked Rini in.

He then did a few hand seals and his little dog Pakkun appeared. "What is it Kakashi? It's late…" Pakkun groaned, stretching.

"I want you to watch Rini tonight, make sure she doesn't get scared." Kakashi told him, setting the little dog on the couch next to his niece. Pakkun sniffed her and looked back over at Kakashi.

"She smells like you, her blood smells like yours…" Pakkun was confused; he didn't know his master to ever have had a kid.

"Just **watch** her her" Kakashi told him, and went off to his own room where he lay there, starring at the ceiling. He had so much on his mind, he wasn't sure he could fall asleep…

_'Sis…I promise I'll protect Rini, with my life…'_

Kakashi was awoken the next morning by loud banging on his door.

**"KAKASHI SENSEI! WAKE UP!"**

"Naruto…? At this hour…?" Kakashi asked himself, lazily stretching and pulling himself out of bed. If he didn't answer the door, it was bound to wake Rini.

He opened the door to shouts of **"YOU'RE LATE!"** from all three of his genin students.

"Your late Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted, waving his fists in the air.

"I hadn't noticed…" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Kakashi-ojisan…?" all four heads turned to see a disheveled looking little Rini standing sleepily behind Kakashi. Her hair was at an odd angle, and she was holding Pakkun under her arm, who by the way still was asleep.

"Good morning Rini" Kakashi said, giving her a smile through his mask. "Hope we didn't wake you." Rini shook her head no and yawned.

Sakura let out a squeal of delight and pulled Rini into a hug. "OH MY GOD! SHE SOOOOOOOO _CUTE_!" Rini looked up at Kakashi, almost pleading for help. Kakashi just laughed.

"Sakura, I think Rini needs to breathe sometime today."

Sakura released Rini, but still held her close by. "Are you watching Rini for someone Kakashi sensei?" she asked, running her fingers through Rini's silver hair.

"No way! She looks way too much like Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said, looking from his sensei (who by now had wandered into the kitchen to make coffee) to the little girl.

**_(A/N: KAKASHI NEEDS HIS JOE!)_**

Sasuke, who had been leaning against the door frame, had to agree with him. "Kakashi sensei, she's Kanna's daughter isn't she?"

There was silence throughout the apartment, Rini started to shake while Kakashi set down his coffee cup with trembling hands. He knew it would come up, but to say it so blandly? With no _contempt_ for _Rini_?!

Sakura, bless her soul, broke the tensity by saying "Kakashi sensei, could I take Rini to get some clothes? Wouldn't you like that Rini?"

Rini looked at Sakura, who in return gave her a comforting smile, and nodded. Sakura giggled and dragged Rini off to get dressed. Pakkun, who had woken up and gone back to the couch, yawned as Kakashi took a seat next to him with a cup of coffee. Naruto and Sasuke sat with Kakashi, watching the boob tube.

**_(A/N: That what my dad calls the TV )_**

When Sakura and Rini came back into the room, Sakura let out a"Tah Da!" Rini was dressed in knee high white and blue striped stockings, a blue dress with shoulder sleeves that fell to her knees with a white and blue striped shirt underneath, and a pair of black slips. Some of her hair had even been tied up into buns with blue ribbon.

"Don't you look cute Rini?" Kakashi commented, petting his nieces head. Her cheeks tinted pink, but she smiled slightly all the same.

"There's no way your Kakashi sensei's niece!" Naruto laughed, "Your way too pretty!" Rini buried her face into her bunny plushy in her arms. Sasuke just sat there, a soft pink tint on his cheeks.

"Come on Rini, the shopping awaits!" Sakura said, pulling the little girl out the door. They ran out the door, but after a second Rini poked her head in.

"Bye Ojisan…"

* * *

Mori: **grumble** Hey readers...

Lee: Mori chan! Do not take out your lack of reviews on your readers!

Mori: But...I GOT NONE! **starts crying**

Lee: Mori chan! **huggles Mori chan**

Kakashi: Readers, if you could, please review...for Mori's sake...

Mori: **sniff **Next chapter will hopefully be out this weekend...


End file.
